


We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers flluff, SuperCorp, sanvers smut, supercorp fluff, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: A compilation of Sanvers / supercorp minifics from my tumblr, anything from super smutty to extremely fluffy.





	1. Table of contents

Chapter one - Table of contents

Chapter two - Alex likes to wake up in Maggie's arms 

Chapter Three - Will Maggie make it to lunch with Alex, Kara and Lena

Chapter Four - Maggie walks out on lunch with Kara

Chapter Five - Am I worth it?

Chapter Six - Happy Dancing

Chapter Seven - Kara saves Lena

Chapter Eight - A broken Lena

Chapter Nine - I want you too


	2. Alex loves waking up in Maggie's arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous - Alex loves waking up in Maggie's arms. // Thanks for the prompt (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I thought it was good to start of with some cute fluff, I may add to it later but for now enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Alex could feel the sunlight streaming in through the window and across her face, she gives a half asleep smile to her self as she feels Maggie's arms wrapped around her body and her hands laying silent on her stomach. They were both in the exact same potion that they were in the night before. Alex couldn’t help but smile to her self, just a few months ago she didn’t even think this was possible, Alex’s job made her love life difficult, in the fact that it was practically non-existent, and if she ever managed to find someone her job always got in the way, she always blamed her job as a whole. Then she met Maggie Sawyer, who literally turned her whole world upside down. Within a month of meeting Maggie, and finding out that Maggie was gay, Alex knew she felt something more for her but she couldn’t even admit to herself how she felt. In the end she told her self that if she was ever going to be happy she needs to accept herself and accept the love she deserves even if she doesn’t think she does. Which lead into the relationship with detective Sawyer. 

 

Three months later, and for the forth night in a week Maggie had slept over and just held her girlfriend comfortably in her arms. Alex rolled over looking at Maggie, just staring. She couldn’t help but grin at the cuteness of her perfect girlfriend. Then she heard this grumble “Are you watching me sleep again, Danvers?” Maggie asked as she took her arms back stretching her whole body. “I can’t help it if you are this adorable when you sleep.” They both sat up in bed and Maggie pulled Alex in for a tight hug. “I’m the adorable one?” Maggie questioned as she kissed the top of her girlfriends head. “Yes.” Alex states. “Al, you’re the one who can’t sleep without me cuddling you anymore, and don’t deny it, you love waking up with my arms wrapped around you.” “Deny it? Are you kidding? If I sleep alone, or if I wake up and you’re not here, I get scared and feel unsafe. I need you here and I love you being here. I love you.” Alex says not meaning to say it now. This was the first time she’d said it aloud, that she actually loved Maggie. Maggie could see how worried Alex was about saying it and how scared she was, but she still said it. Maggie just smiled sweetly, stroking the side of her girlfriends face “I love you too Danvers. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Will Maggie make it to dinner with Alex, Kara and Lena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - Annoynomous asked: "Why did I agree to this?" "Because you loveeee me. That's why." Alex grinned

“Alex no, I can’t. I’m sorry.” You could see in Maggie’s eyes she was hurt by something Alex just couldn’t work out what it was.

“Maggie? What is it? What is your problem with Kara?”

“I…” Maggie collapsed onto the couch in Alex’s apartment. “Look it’s more supergirl, it’s like she doesn’t think we can do our job properly and then Kara… it’s like she thinks just because she’s your sister it somehow means she cares about you more, she think it trumps me. I’m fed up of feeling like I need to compete Alex.” Maggie never showed her emotion but Alex could see that her girlfriend was struggling to keep her emotions inside.

Alex sat beside her girlfriend “I’ll talk to her, but promise me you’ll still come to this dinner tonight with her and Lena? It’s important to me that you’re there.”

“Fine.” Maggie replied unenthusiastically

“That’s my girl.” Alex grinned, standing up and kissing Maggie on the forehead “Now stay her I’ll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” Maggie frowned

“I won’t be long, I’m going to talk to my sister. I’m not having her make my girlfriend feel like anything less than what she is.” Alex kissed Maggie a second time on her forehead before rushing out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie sat on the couch flicking through what felt like about twenty different cop shows before Alex walked through the door. “You’ve been ages!” Maggie explained jumping up from the couch and running up and jumping into Alex’s arms and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I was so long.”

“It’s okay I’ll let you off this time. Why were you so long?”

“Trying to get through to Kara Danvers is just as hard as getting through to supergirl’s head.”

“And did you?” Maggie asked seeing the disgruntled look on Alex’s face

“Not entirely, I got through to her about your job but look Kara is just being protective.”

“Are you actually defending her Alex? After what she said to me? You’re unbelievable!” Maggie stood up walking towards the door however Alex grabbed a hold of her girlfriend’s hand stopping her from leaving.

“No Maggie, I’ve told you this before. This is a relationship; you don’t get to just walk out. I’m not defending her I’m just explaining why she was being so unkind, it was out of order don’t get me wrong she certainly shouldn’t  have said it and I’m sorry-“

“Alex please don’t apologize for your sister, if Kara is genuinely sorry she can tell me herself.”

Alex just nodded before saying “Want a coffee? We have a few hours to kill before tonight.”

“Yes please.”

Maggie went and sat on the couch waiting for Alex to join her, and not two minutes later Alex came over and sat beside Maggie handing her mug of coffee to her and slurping on her own and pressing play on the television watching their favorite film together.

The film took them through until they had to begin getting ready for their night out with Kara and Lena, no one actually said it was a double date but it certainly did feel like it.

Maggie wore a beautiful black laced dress, with a pair or black heels, Maggie hated wearing heals but she thought she may as well make an effort, first time going out with Kara and Lena since they got together.

Maggie finally walked out through to their main room in the apartment to see Alex standing with her back to Maggie looking at her phone; she was wearing a beautiful red dress not overly long with a pair of simple, plain colored, heeled shoes.

Alex heard the clip clop of Maggie’s heals walking into the room, Alex spun round seeing the vision that was the beautiful and stunning Maggie Sawyer, not the detective but her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer.

“Wow!” Alex smiled like a child smiles when they walk into a candy store.

“I look okay?” Alex asked genuinely not sure if she did look suitable

“Okay? Okay? Are you serious?! Babe you look absolutely incredible.”

Maggie was looking extremely uncomfortable and anxiety ridden, she didn’t like dressing up it wasn’t her, she’d rather stay home with Alex watching a movie and ordering a take away any day than go out and dress up. She hated it.

“Maggie, breathe baby. You’re going to be okay I can promise you that.”

“How can you promise me?”Alex asked

Maggie walked up to her girlfriend taking her face into her hand

“Because I’m going to be there and even if you have a panic attack it won’t matter because I will be there to help, I won’t be going anywhere okay? I’m here nothing bad will happen.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the woman standing before her, she had never had anyone who cared as much about her as Alex does. She didn’t know how to feel, it was good, it was amazing but a bit of an odd feeling too, but she was oddily happy that she had someone in her life that cared enough to tell her that she was going to be okay even if she didn’t believe it just yet.

“Why did I agree to this?” Maggie suddenly questioned “Because you love me. That’s why.” Alex grinned “Come on let’s go before you change your mind.” Alex grabbed her girlfriend’s hand picking up her keys and walking out the door to meet her sister and her new girlfriend Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed don't forget to like and leave a review!


	4. Maggie walks out on lunch with Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: "Hold up, she said what?""

For the last few week Alex was trying to get her girlfriend and her sister to bond or at least be civil with one another, Kara or rather supergirl was really starting to annoy Maggie. Every time Maggie caught a case, supergirl just swooped in and saved the day, Maggie honestly just felt like supergirl didn’t think the police were capable of doing their jobs properly. Maggie had been on the force for long enough to know that she was perfectly able to do her Job, and when Maggie arrested people she didn’t break her arm there arm in doing so unlike supergirl.

 

The morning of October 3rd Maggie decided to ask Kara to go for lunch with her, she hated seeing how upset them not seeing eye to eye was hurting Alex,

Alex was already at the DEO working, Maggie was also working but she had an hour for lunch. They decided to go to the new burger place that had just opened up around the corner from the DEO. Maggie arrived first, Kara ran in about ten minutes late, but eagerly sat down at the table.

 

“You’re late,” Maggie stated

“Really Maggie? Believe it or not I had to do your job for you, so yes I’m late.”

“Excuse me?” Maggie’s anger was starting to bubble, it hadn’t even been a minute since Kara sat down and already she was pissing the brunette off.

“Well you wanted to do lunch rather than be the detective you’re meant to be Maggie.”

“Wow. I wasn’t going to do lunch with you... ever, so do you want to know why I’m here with you instead of at the precinct, or out there catching homicidal psychopaths Kara? Go on fucking ask me.” Maggie was couldn’t believe Kara actually had the nerve to say what she did, it and that was unusual, it took a lot to make Alex’s girlfriend to get to breaking point.

“Fine. Maggie, why are you sitting here having lunch with me?”

Before Maggie could actually answer the waitress came over taking their orders.

“What can I get for you ladies?”The waitress smiled, with note pad and pen at hand.

“Hmm, I’ll have the vegan burger with avocado please. And normal fries with a refillable Pepsi, no ice please” Maggie replied happily, she had only been vegan for a fair few months but she had to say she was defiantly enjoying it all, trying all the different foods she could eat and even going out for food she didn’t realise how much fun it could be as she still had loads of food to choose from.

“And I’ll have a beef burger with blue cheese please also with a Pepsi but I’ll have mine with Ice, thank you.” Kara grinned at the waitress

“Of course, we’re not too busy so you shouldn’t have much of wait, and I will be back with your glasses in a second.” The waitress took the menus and walked away.

 

“So, why are you having lunch with me then Maggie? If you hate me so much why are you sitting with me?” Kara asked as soon as the waitress was no longer in listening distance.

“Because Kara it’s hurting Alex. Yet you don’t seem to realise or see that.”

“What are you on about?” and again the waitress arrived with the two full glasses of Pepsi, one with ice, one without along with the two plates of burgers and fries, which she set down in front of the two woman. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked

 

“No we’re all good. Thank you.” Maggie replied and with that waitress left them to it.

 

“What am I on about? Every time I have stayed over with Alex or any time I have seen her, one thing she says to me as how much it hurts her than we can’t get on, she said she’d rather not have either of us in her lives than us not get on. We need to sort this out Kara.”

“My ass do we need to sort this out, I’m just doing my job Maggie. I save people it’s what I do.” Kara said as she bit down on her burger, which did not look the most appetizing, and the blue cheese had a strong smell to it, not that it bothered Kara it tasted amazing and that was the main thing.

 

Maggie laughed as the blue cheese dripped out the burger and down Kara’s chin. Kara was making a mess. “What?” Kara asked oh so innocently with a mouthful of her food.

“Oh nothing, just Alex was right you are a messy eater.”

“Oh shut up.” Kara said with a flicker of a smile.

“Look Kara, I don’t hate you and I certainly don’t hate supergirl, I think what you do is amazing, National City hasn’t been safer. But you’re not letting the cops go out and do our job, the reason we can’t do is because you always swoop in before we have a chance to do so and that makes us angry.”

“At least I get them out alive.”

“At least when we do our job’s we don’t break any bones in their body’s and they don’t want to sue us. You need to let us do our Job Kara.”

“Seriously? Maggie I get them out without them being shot or without them hurting others which is more than you could ever do.”

“Kara, do you know how long it’s taken me to get here. My job is important, I put my life on the line everyday and I am happy doing so. This job is all I have ever wanted but when you’re around I feel like there’s no point me being a Detective, the one thing that makes me happy I feel like giving up.”

“Maybe you should do your job properly then I wouldn’t have to do it for you.” Kara said with a nasty smile on her face.

“You know what Kara? I came here for Alex. Not for me or you but for your sister but you just seem to care about yourself. At least I care enough to try with you Kara. She’s my girlfriend!”

“Yeah? Well she’s my sister Maggie. You don’t know her like I do.”

“And you think being her sister somehow trumps me!”

“Well it does trump you actually Maggie, or are too fucking stupid to realise that.”

“It doesn’t. I’m done here.” Maggie was about to cry so she made sure you left before she broke down. Maggie stood up, putting the money for her half of the bill on the table and walked out.

 

* * *

 

Maggie walked back to Alex’s apartment and waited for her girlfriend to arrive home. The brunette boiled the kettle on the cooker, grabbed her mug with the picture of her and Alex on. The brunette found a tea bag and threw it into the mug. The kettle boiled within a few minutes, so Maggie found a tea towel wrapping it round the handle of the kettle, picking up and pouring it into her mug but Maggie had started crying and when she cried she would shake, and as she poured the boiling hot water into her mug, her hand slipped and the kettle fell from her hand with the hot water splashing on to the back of Maggie’s right hand.

 

“AOWW!! SHIT, SHIT FUCKING SHIT.” Maggie shouted just as her girlfriend walked through the door.

“Mags?” Alex asked running over to her seeing her in distress.

“Alex? You’re home early. I’m fine I just burnt my hand pouring the tea, kettle slipped.”

“How did it slip?” Alex frowned gently holding her girlfriends hand in her own, and taking her to the sink, putting her burnt hand under the cold water

 

“I was shaking.” Maggie replied bluntly

“Maggie, would you look at me? You don’t shake unless your crying, what happened?” Alex asked growing with concern.

“I went for lunch with Kara today.”

“What? Why?”

“I could see how much us not getting along was hurting you, I wanted to try, I wanted to be able to sort out whatever the issue was.”

“Maggie-“

“No wait, let me finish, please.” Maggie begged and Alex just nodded her head and turned off the cold water wrapping her girlfriend’s hand up and walking her to the couch where the both sat down and Maggie continued with what she was saying.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d say I didn’t need to but in my heart I felt like I did, you’re happiness is more important to me, than well, anything . I aired my feeling about how she makes me feel about my job, she basically just said If I did my job right she wouldn’t have to do it for me and that maybe I should just quit.”

Maggie’s was breathing was becoming abnormal

“Babe breathe, it’s okay. You are okay.” Alex smiled sympathetically and rubbing both sides of Maggie’s body to try and comfort her. Maggie managed to slow her breathing down to finish what she needed to say.

“Then when we spoke about you, well let’s just say I wish I hadn’t bought you up.”

“Why?” Alex asked fearfully

“Because she told me exactly what I thought she felt. She thinks that because she’s your sister it trumps me. She thinks she cares more about you than I do and she also told me I was stupid for not realising that.”

“Hold up, she said what now?!” Alex asked, her anger beginning to boil.

Maggie suddenly burst into tears falling into Alex’s arms.

“I love you Alex Danvers, so much, I’m sorry you’re with such a stupid person.”

“Maggie Sawyer. Don’t you dare.” Alex bought Maggie’s chin up so she was looking at her directly; Alex wiped the tears from her girlfriend’s face, and put one hand on each side of her face.

“Maggie, my beautiful, wonderful, strong girlfriend, you are the furthest thing from stupid. Okay, you hold your feelings in, but that’s okay because we’re breaking down those barriers, but I tell you something I will kill my sister if she ever talks to you like that again, no, I’m going to kill her anyway.”

Alex pulled Maggie into a tight hug, just holding her and making her feel as safe as she can, because that’s all she can do. Kara is not going to want to be near Alex the next time she sees her, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. Remember to review.


	5. Am I worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it Fic. Alex takes a few days after the break up with Kara and her Mom and she realises she doesn't want to lose Maggie. So she goes to see Maggie and see if she'll have her back - so does Maggie take Alex back or not?

It happened.

It was real.

Maggie felt a part of herself was lost. She couldn't imagine her life without Alex, she was ready to fight for her, but she felt like Alex wasn't going to try and fight for her.

Maggie sat on the couch in her friend's apartment for days.

Drinking to numb the pain, doing exactly what Alex herself was doing.

"Three days. It's been three days." Maggie muttered taking another swig of her drink.

Maggie looked bloody awful.

her face was looked slightly swollen from all the crying she'd been doing.

"Maggie?" Her friend Jenny asked gently

Maggie just looked up

"There's someone at the door for you."

"I don't want to see anyone," Maggie stated

"You'll want to see this person."

Maggie looked at her blonde friend a little confused but decided to go and see who it was. Maggie pulled the door open to see Alex standing there in her pyjama's, and a bottle of whisky, her face was red and tear stained.

"What-What are you doing here?" Maggie asked with a tone of annoyance but also happiness.

"I can't do this," Alex stated trying not to cry

"What? our relationship? I know, you broke it off, you want kids Al-"

"No. stop. I mean I can't be with you Mags, I have been with Kara and my Mom for three days, and it made me see..."

"Give me a second Alex."

Maggie walked back in the apartment, put her drink down on the table and grabbed her throw, wrapping it around her shoulders. Maggie walked back to the front door and took Alex out into the hallway, as she closed the door behind them.

"So what did being with Kara and your Mom make you see?"

"That I don't want to have kids if it means I can't be with you."

"And it's taken you three days with just your mom and Kara to work that out. You broke my heart Alex, what do you want from me?"

Alex just stood there twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh." It dawns on Maggie what it is that Alex wants

"You want us to be an us again, don't you?"

"Mmhh. If you'll have me?"

"Alex, I do love you and I want to be with you but you need to be sure that giving up your dream of having kids is worth it, am I worth it?"                                              

"Worth it? Maggie...2 Alex held Maggie's face in her hands "You are worth more than all the stars in the galaxy, I love you Maggie Sawyer and I can't lose you and I'm never letting you go again. Come home with me?"

Maggie just smiled moving in close to Alex and Kissing her slowly.

"I will come home with you Al. I missed you." Maggie smiled kissing Alex on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and if you have any prompts for sanvers send them to my tumblr at sanverswayhaught94 . tumblr . com


	6. Happy Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix it fic of sanvers from the scene where there dancing in 3x05

It was sad yet beautiful.

Maggie was drinking from the bottle, it was scotch.

She looked over at Alex and smiled passing her the bottle.

Maggie then switched the depressing music to some good old dance music.

The music the always danced to when either of them needed cheering up.

Maggie started to dance round the middle of the room before offering Alex her putting out her hand for Alex to take.

Neither of them needed to say anything, Alex smiles and happily grabbed Maggie's hand.

Maggie pulled her girlfriend into the middle of the room, they both twirled each other round, and they both laugh into each other's arms.

Maggie is always the happiest when she's with Alex.

They continue to laugh and dance, until the stop dancing.

Maggie pulls Alex in close, holding her in her arms and kissing her softly.

Alex tucks Maggie's fallen hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

"You too, forever." Alex grins

Maggie slowly starts to remove her girlfriends top, pulling her to the bed. Their bed. By the time the both arrived at their bed they both had the tops and bra's off.

Before they both even attempted to get on the bed the both dropped their pants to the floor.

"We don't have to do anything." Maggie smiled holding Alex close to her.

She knew sometimes Alex just needed and wanted to feel the closeness of their body's against each other.

"But don't you want to have sex?"

"Oh Alex, my Alex." Maggie smiled stroking the side of Alex's face.  "You are truly the love of my life, all I care about is being with you, wether that's having sex or just laying with each other or even dancing around the living room in our pyjamas. I just want to be with you."  

Alex smiled with some releif.

"Babe, It's okay I promise." Maggie smiled with her eyes

"I think I'm just too anxious to do anything, I just want to lay with you."

"Come on."

Maggie lay down on the bed and waited for Alex to lay down in front of her which she did immediately.

Maggie tangled her legs round Alex and wrapped her arms round her too.

The warmth of Maggie's body up against her own just made her feel at home, she wished they could stay like this forever.

Maggie suddenly asks with hesitation in her voice

"You do still want to marry me, right?"

"Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?"

"You said you were anxious and I thought you meant about me."

"Oh my beautiful Maggie. No. Not you, not you in the slightest, I love you and Can't wait until you become my wife."

"Then why are you anxious Al? Come on what did we say about keeping our feelings down? It's no longer an option for either of us and you know it."

"I know, it's me, I'm scared."

"Off what?"

"Getting it wrong, saying my vows wrong, getting tongue tied. It's silly I know, I just...I want our wedding to be-"

"-perfect. I know, me too. But Alex I promise you it's okay to my anxious or even nervous and if any one of us are going to get tongue tied. It will defiantly be me." Maggie smiled as she held Alex closer

"Why are you so amazing?"

"It's a valuable skill I have." Maggie replied making Alex giggle

"It certainly is." Alex turned over looking at Maggie in her eyes

There was a silence for not more than a minute before Maggie kissed Alex, it was long and soft and made Alex feel warm inside as it always did when they kissed.

Alex Kissed Maggie on her nose, making her giggle, and that laugh, that cute, adorable laugh always made Alex smile. It was something about Maggie's laugh that always made Alex smile.

"I love you Maggie Sawyer"

"And I love you AlexDanvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading don't forget to review!


	7. Sisters? No. Not sisters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp fix it fic on the scene where Kara calls Lena a sister.  
> How do they really feel about Kara's choice of words?   
> How does Kara feel about her choice of words?  
> Sisters? I don't think so.

All of them were sitting on the couch after a very difficult few days.

Sam, Lena and Kara.

Lena was feeling emotional, Kara saved her again and she was so happy to have her in her life, she felt something for the blonde something that was more than just a friendship. She knew it. even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Well, I think Kara and I made a pretty good team." Sam smiled gently at the two women

"More than pretty good, if I do, say so myself." Kara said and then paused to herself and Sam clunked her glass of red wine together with Kara’s 

Lena giggled at Kara's remarks.

"I probably also should apologise to you, I'm, well I'm lucky you're still speaking to me," Lena said with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, when your family, you can say what you need to say and the people that love you still will love you."

"That's right." Sam agreed looking between Kara and Lena

"I've never had anyone like that in my life."

"That because you've never had a sister." The words came out too fast for her to stop them before putting her arm around Lena.

"Yeah sisters," Lena replied sadly

All Lena could think about for the rest of the night was that comment.

Sisters. Is that how Kara really viewed her as a sister. Lena knew there was more than one way to become part of a family and being Kara's sister wasn't what she wanted.

"Right girls, I'm off to bed. goodnight." Sam announced as she finished her wine and took herself to bed leaving Kara and Lena sat in silence.

"So just us now." Kara said brightly

"Thank you, captain obvious." Lena replied sarcastically as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"Are-Are you okay?"

"Fine... sister." Lena gave Kara such a look she'd be able to see into her soul if it were possible.

"You're mad."

"Oh no, not in the slightest."

But the fact was Lena was mad, she was fuming but she didn't want Kara to know that.

Kara took Lena's glass from her

"Hey!" Lena grumbled

"Look at me, Lena."

Lena turned her head looking at the blonde and Kara saw the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you, I thought I'd be rejected and I couldn't bear to be rejected by you, Lena."

Lena just frowned "What? Why would I reject you, Kara?"

"Oh come on Lena, do you really need me to say it?"

Lena just looked blankly, she knew exactly what Kara was going to say but for her own sake she needed to hear those words, but she got something much better.

Kara sighed, shaking her head before leaning in and kissing Lena on her lips slowly.

"Lena Luthor, I love you."

"Well that I am glad to hear because I love you too!"


	8. Kara saves Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp sort of a fix it fic on 3x05.  
> Kara saves Lena - but how did they actaully feel about the whole situation.  
> Was Lena happy to be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New supercorp fix it fic for 3x05.  
> any prompts send them to me at;
> 
> Sanverswayhaught94.tumblr.com

Dying.

That was something Lena had come to accept it’s something that for the last few days she had wanted.

She hated herself.

She knew if she lived and all those children died, she would never forgive herself and she didn’t think she should forgive herself or be forgiven.

All Lena could think about as she lay there looking up at Kara was that her death would be worth it if it meant all the children that had been poisoned lived, her death would at least bring around some good.

The plane was in two half’s and even with all of Supergirl’s strength she was struggling to keep both half’s of the plane from falling into the water.

“I can’t hold both!” Kara screamed

“Save the chemicals! Not me!” Lena shouted back, she would rather supergirl stopped the chemicals from falling into the water and poisoning everyone than saving her and letting everyone die. Her life wasn’t important.

“No, I’m not going to drop you!” Supergirl shouted, how Lena could even think that was an option for her. The woman she loved, she wasn’t letting her go she wasn’t going to let her die.

“Let me go!” Lena was determined for Kara to let her die, Kara was just as determined, more so to save the woman she loved.

“No” Supergirl screamed as she struggled to hold both parts of the plane.

“Climb, Lena climb!” Supergirl said with hope that her girlfriend would hear her, hear the desperation and love in her voice. She was not loosing anyone today and that was a fact.

Seeing the hope and love in Kara, Lena decided that today she wasn’t going to give up. Today she would fight to stay alive.

Lena nodded.

She started climbing, oh did she climb.

“You can do it come on! Come on. Come on you can do it!” supergirl said in a sort of grunt as she was continuing to fly above the water and trying to hold both parts of the plane so neither side would fall into the water.

It took all the strength and fight she had in her to climb, but she did it.

Lena climbed up the side of her half of the plane.

Supergirl was losing her grip, she wasn’t going to be hold up Lena’s side of the plane.

“You have to jump. Now!”

Lena pushed herself up and jumped grabbing hold of supergirl’s hand that she had out ready for Lena to grab a hold of.

The side of the plane that Lena had just jumped out of had now fallen into the water and Supergirl was holding up the half of the plane with all the chemicals in, plus Lena herself.

* * *

 

A few hours after Supergirl managed to get the chemicals and Lena on to safe ground and once they destroyed the chemicals.

Lena and Kara were sitting in their apartment drinking some wine and waiting for Sam to turn up for their night in of movies, crappy food and alcohol.

Lena was spread out on the sofa with her feet up on Kara’s lap.

“I wanted to die.” Lena said sadly

“What?” Kara looked over in surprise

“I wanted to die, I was prepared to die I was okay with it. Why didn’t you let me?”

“I wasn’t okay with it. I knew I could save you and the chemicals Lena, I knew it was possible, I also knew you were prepared to die to save all those children I just had to prove to you that I could save you both. I wasn’t going to give up on you and I never will.”

“That a promise?” Lena smiled

“For as long as I live, I will never give up on you because Lena Luthor... I am in love with you and you’re the love of my life. You are my strength.” Kara smiled gently before leaning in a kissing Lena’s soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy, don't forget t review.


	9. A broken Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put a trigger warning in here as there is talk about suicide.

“Just stop...stop believing me okay? I...am not worth it.”

Kara had never seen her girlfriend in a state as bad as this.

She knew that Lena hated herself and blamed herself for what was happening to all the children, but something told Kara it was not Lena’s fault she knew it wasn’t, she just had to prove it.

Lena was giving up on herself and that was something Kara hadn’t seen in her before, in such a strong and powerful woman.

Lena wasn’t fighting and Kara just couldn’t understand why.

“But you are worth it; to me you are worth more than all the stars in the galaxy.”

“Why should you believe in me when I don’t even believe in myself?”

“Because I have enough belief for the both of us, just put your faith in me.”

Lena just looked up at Kara in her drunken state, taking another sip of her drink

“I just want to die.”

“You what?” Kara frowned as sat down slowly beside her, not wanting to make her more upset than she already was.

“I want to die Kara.” Lena sobbed falling into Kara’s arms

“I got you, I got you, and you’ll be okay.” Kara just held Lena in her arms, she held her tight so that Lena knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“I love you but Kara you can’t save me this time.” Lena said as she continued to cry into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Yes I can.”

“You can’t save everyone sweetheart.”

“I can try. Who’s going to stop me?”

Lena laughed slightly

“What?” Kara asked confused as to why Lena was laughing

“Nothing, just... I’ve never had someone in my life that’s willing to fight for me like you are.”

“You’ll always have me Lena, for as long as I live I will always be here for you and I will always believe in you, no matter what.”

“Why? I mean why do you believe in me so much?”

“Because I know that you are a good person Lena and you always try and do what is right it’s one of the things I love about you.” Kara smiled

Lena sat up and looked at Kara for a good few minutes before speaking

“Can you stay here tonight?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just I don’t think I should be on my own tonight not with how I’m feeling. I need you Kara; please I...can’t be on my own”

“Oh baby...” Kara smiled as she kissed the brunette on her forehead “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara stood up helping Lena of her seat

“Come on, let’s get you on the sofa so you can lay down and get some rest.”

Lena nodded in agreement, she felt exhausted.

Emotionally, exhausted. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up.

Kara helped Lena to lie down on the couch and she then grabbed her throw, a supergirl throw, Kara bought it for her birthday a few months back. Funny thing is that’s when Lena found out that Kara was supergirl. Lena didn’t care though; she was still her girlfriend, that’s all that mattered to her.

“You want a warm drink before you try and get some sleep?”

“No. I just want to sleep and not wake up.” Lena said it without even thinking, when she was with Kara she could tell her anything, even things like not wanting to be alive.

Kara sat down on the floor in front of the couch that Lena was laying on.

“You’re going to be okay Lena. You’re hurting right now and that’s okay but I promise in time you will start to feel better and you will never leave be alone.”

Kara watched as her girlfriend slowly drifted to sleep, she certainly wasn’t going to leave Lena alone. She had never seen her so broken, Kara was used to seeing the brunette fight to stay alive, fight for the human race just as supergirl did. It broke Kara’s heart to see Lena in this state; she wished she could help her in a way more than just being with her but that helped more than Kara realised.

 

Lena was scared and fearful but having Kara there, having her just be there it made Lena feel safe.  All she wanted was to feel safe and that’s what Kara did for her.


	10. I want you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix it sanvers 3x05 fic.  
> Alex goes after Maggie...

Could this really be happening?

Maggie was standing on the other side of the door, bags packed and looking through the crack of the door.

“You’re going to be a great Mom.” Maggie smiled with the tears falling harder with every second, she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Alex looked at Maggie and smiled. Just smiled. She had just told her something that would change her thoughts on everything.

Maggie closed the door and starting walking down the hallway to the elevator.

“Wait!” Alex screamed as she ran out of her apartment towards Maggie.

Maggie didn’t say anything; she just turned round looking at Alex with a gentle smile she was hesitant to hear what Alex was going to say. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Mags.”

“Did I forget something?”

“Yes. You forgot me.”

“I’m sorry? What do you mean?” Maggie frowned

“I mean… I want you too.”

“You do? But what about kids?”

“Maggie, I love you and yes I want kids however I don’t want to have kids if it means I can’t be with you.”

“I don’t want to stop you from fulfilling your dream of having kids.”

“You’re not…”

“Really?”

“Maggie. I’m choosing you. I love you so much and I can’t lose you, I’d never forgive myself if I let you go. As you said what we have is something real, it’s us Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie felt her heart suddenly piece itself back together, and without any warning she dropped her bags and jumped onto Alex throwing her arms and legs around Alex and kissing her a million times over.

Alex just laughed, and thinking to herself she must have been crazy to even think about letting her go. She was going to hold onto this woman for as long as she lived, she was never going to let her go again.

Maggie was the first person she had a true connection with someone she knew she would love for all eternity and Maggie felt exactly the same, maybe even more so, they both knew nothing was ever going to tear them apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to review.


	11. Bad ass Mommy’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from Anonymous 
> 
> "Okay, just don't freak out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one Alex and Maggie have been married for eight years and even have a six year old daughter...

“Alex? Are you home?” Maggie shouted as she walked into the home, with her six year old daughter that she shared with her wife of eight years.

 

  
“In here.” Alex called out from the kitchen “I’m making food for our little Ava.”

 

  
Maggie looked down at her daughter with a gentle smile “Ava, go into your room and unpack your stuff, I need to talk to you mama okay?”

 

  
Ava just nodded as she ran off into her room, leaving a very confused Alex looking at Maggie from the kitchen.

 

  
“What’s going on?” Alex asked, as her wife finally joined her in the kitchen.

 

  
“Okay, just don’t freak out, I wanted to tell you before you saw what happened.”

 

  
“What do you mean?” Alex’s face continued to grow with worry

 

  
“She got into a fight.”

 

  
“A FIGHT?! What the hell happened?” Alex tried to stay as calm as possible but it wasn’t convincing.

 

  
“Someone told her…no a boy told her that because she was a girl, she’d never make anything of herself, then she told him she has two Mommy’s who kick ass every day and then she punched him in the face. He then of course retaliated, hitting her back but much harder then she had hit him.”

 

Maggie seemed to say it all in one breath, just as their daughter walked back in the room.

 

  
The light now showing how bad the bruises and cuts were, visible on their six year old daughters face.

 

She looked like she had been in a proper fight though, which Ava underneath was a little bit proud of.

 

  
“He had it coming Mommy.” Ava’s bottom lip started to wobble.

 

  
Alex walked over and kneeled down in front of her “Sweetie, I love that you are so proud to be a girl and proud of what your Mommy’s do, but you can’t go round hitting people it’s not okay. People like him are just small minded and you have to educate those people with words, not your fists.”

 

  
“But you and Mommy hit people all the time.” Ava protested, making both Alex and Maggie laugh a little.

 

  
“Ava, we only hit people to protect ourselves in our jobs, our work can be dangerous sometimes and if we don’t have any weapons to hand, our fists are the only thing we have left. But the people in our jobs are slightly different to a six year old boy.”

 

  
“I’m sowwy, Mama, do you hate me?” Ava began to let the tears fall from her small, dark brown eyes.

 

  
“Hey…look at me…” Alex took Ava’s chin in the crook of her hand “You are so much like your Mommy, I do not hate you and nor does Mommy. We just worry and don’t want you to get hurt sweetness. Now go and pick out a movie it’s your turn to decide.”

 

  
Ava nodded, smiling wide and quickly running off to go and pick something out.

 

  
As Alex stood up Maggie made sure to wrap her arms around her wife as tight as can be “She’ll be okay babe.”

 

  
“I know.” Alex sighed

 

  
“I love you…” Maggie smiled placing a small but gentle kiss on her wife’s lips “I missed you today.”

 

  
“I missed you too baby, now Kara is babysitting tonight after we watch the movie, oh and Happy Anniversary baby.” Alex smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don’t forget to leave kudos and reviews!!


End file.
